


unsent

by RainingPrince



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Almost Confessions, Angst, Epistolary, Love Letters, i'm in a mood don't @ me, vague mentions of death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:13:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27300031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainingPrince/pseuds/RainingPrince
Summary: A final draft of a letter never sent, written from Aziraphale to Crowley. You decide when and where it fits.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	unsent

_It torments me, to the deepest core of my being, to think of what might happen were I to open my mouth and speak this Truth aloud._  
_To release this Secret from my lips and watch it flutter in the wind, so delicate and new. I've only just known it, it has not yet had the time to grow to its fullest potential. How could I risk it so soon? When the world is not, nor may it ever be, ready to watch it blossom as I so deeply wish._  
_If I were to let it go and lose it, see it crushed or burned or devoured; I know it would destroy me. Devastate and undermine, sabotage my every hope of recovery. There would be no turning back, and no second chance. I would be as good as dead. That risk alone might be worth it, for the knowledge of its potential beauty far outweighs my own instincts for self-preservation._  
_But what agonizes and plagues me more than the risk of this loss; what hurts worse than the idea of this secret ever getting out is it the fact that it can't._  
_Even were I to take the risk, in a moment I felt confident that it might be worth it, that the risk of death was minimal and the reward so close I could taste it..._  
_The risk to me would be nothing to the risk of you._  
_There is nothing in this world or any other I desire more than to please you, and should you ask I know that I would crumble and surrender, place this Truth in your hands and take whatever you wish to give in return, even if it should be nothing at all._  
_Know that you are the best part of me, and were you to be taken from me instead it would not, could not be worth whatever stolen happiness we could have had. I could not continue, It would not be right, for I alone am not worth it. It is unthinkable._  
  
_Perhaps one day, should the world be ripe and ready, and the great clouds we both have to fear have been blown far enough away by winds of change, you could ask, and I would answer. Or perhaps I might grow brave enough to tell you on my own, and we could share this Truth between us-- grow it together, let it bloom and bask in its radiance. Share a picnic beneath its verdant leaves._  
_But until then I cannot do it._  
  
_I pray you do not ask it of me._

_\- I'm sorry,_


End file.
